


Niesamowity Claire Stanfield

by gizmolog



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Brothers, Fikaton 2018 Mirriel, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Luck ma osiem lat, kiedy poznaje Claire'a Stanfielda, nowego dzieciaka w ich kamienicy, niewiele starszego od niego. Nie jest zaskoczony, że znajomość, która zaczęła się od bójki, szybko przeradza się w bliską przyjaźń. Nie takie rzeczy zdarzają się w Hell's Kitchen, czy jesteś synem mafijnego bossa, czy nie.





	Niesamowity Claire Stanfield

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza część powstała na potrzeby akcji Fikaton 2018 na Forum Mirriel (jako samodzielny tekst, ale postanowiłam go rozszerzyć... kiedyś).

Kiedy Luck poznaje Claire'a Stanfielda, wydaje się on być zupełnie zwyczajnym dzieciakiem. Nie tylko jak na standardy okolicy, w której się wychowują, ale tak w ogóle.

(Owszem, ośmioletni Luck zna słowo _standardy_ i potrafi go poprawnie używać. Nie jest idiotą.)

\- Claaaaire? - zaciąga Berga z wyraźną pogardą w głosie.

Luck wzdycha, bo wie, że zanosi się na kłopoty. Berga już od rana był wyraźnie znudzony, a teraz znalazł sobie rozrywkę. Czy raczej: coś, co Berga uważa za rozrywkę. Luck gustuje raczej w książkach, nie w ulicznych bójkach.

\- Claaaaire? - powtarza Berga, który potrzebuje sporo czasu na wymyślenie odpowiednio złośliwego komentarza. Tylko że żaden upływ czas nie gwarantuje, że jakikolwiek dowcip Bergi będzie udany. - A gdzie twoja mamusia, dziewczynko?

No właśnie.

Claire nie jest dziewczynką, to oczywiste. Jest chudy i niewysoki - niewiele wyższy od Lucka, znacznie niższy od Bergi - nosi dziurawe spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami, a jego odsłonięte przedramiona poznaczone są licznymi siniakami i zadrapaniami. Luck nigdy nie widział tak wyglądającej dziewczynki, nawet w Hell's Kitchen. A Luck widzi prawie wszystko, choć bracia śmieją się z niego, że chodzi z nosem w książce.

W następnej chwili Claire rzuca się na Bergę bez słowa i zaczyna z pasją okładać starszego, większego, _szerszego_ i silniejszego chłopca małymi piąstkami. Berga nie pozostaje mu dłużny; Berga nie ma w naturze odmawiać sobie bójki, szczególnie jeśli sam ją wywołał. Jedyną osobą, która jest go w stanie powstrzymać, jest Keith, ale ten gdzieś znikł kilka minut wcześniej, tuż zanim poznali nowego lokatora ich kamienicy. Luck wzdycha ponownie i zaczyna rozglądać się za najstarszym bratem.

Tymczasem Claire ani myśli przegrać, a tym bardziej się poddać. W przerwach między poszukiwaniami wzrokiem Keitha Luck przygląda się bójce z ciekawością, jakiej nie budzi w nim większość potyczek Bergi. Berga jest jednym z najwyższych i najsilniejszych chłopców w okolicy i większość dzieciaków nie ma z nim żadnych szans. Ale nie Claire.

Claire walczy zwinnie i, co trochę Lucka zaskakuje, wyjątkowo inteligentnie. Skacze dookoła Bergi jak na sprężynach, uchyla się przed ciosami, z których każdy powaliłby go na ziemię, znika z linii wzroku Bergi tylko po to, żeby znów się w niej pojawić zupełnie niespodziewanie, jak jakiś diabeł z pudełka. Jego czerwone włosy, zawzięta mina i płonące gniewem oczy tylko potęgują niesamowite wrażenie, jakie na Lucku robi nowy znajomy. Berga nie ma szans nawet go trafić; z drugiej strony, gdyby udało mu się uderzyć Claire'a choć raz, walka natychmiast skończyłaby się przegraną młodszego chłopca. Claire zdaje się to wiedzieć, jeśli sądzić po jego stylu. Luck nie spodziewał się, że któraś z bójek Bergi może go kiedyś zaciekawić. A jednak.

Keith pojawia się znikąd i bez słowa zdziela Bergę po głowie, po czym za kołnierz koszuli unosi w powietrze wciąż machającego rękami Claire'a. Luck zawsze jest mu wdzięczny za te interwencje, ale tym razem nie ma pewności. Claire... może wcale nie być takim zupełnie zwyczajnym dzieciakiem, jak mu się wydawało.

***

Claire wcale nie jest zwyczajny. I nawet nie chodzi o to, że bije się z Bergą prawie przy każdej okazji i zwykle zupełnie bez powodu - Berga nie nazywa go już dziewczynką, a Claire nie żywi urazy za, jak to określa, pierwotne nieporozumienie, ale to niczego nie zmienia - ani że żaden z nich nigdy tych walk nie wygrywa, bo każdą ostatecznie kończy Keith, kiedy znudzi się obserwowaniem bójki i przyjmowaniem zakładów. Keith rozdziela chłopców zawsze w milczeniu, a potem pokazuje im, gdzie popełnili błędy i w jaki sposób mogą walczyć lepiej. Może właśnie dlatego te potyczki wciąż się powtarzają: i Berga, i Claire szanują Keitha jak nikogo innego na świecie (poza ojcem, ale ojciec jest wyjątkiem od wszystkiego) i chcą mu udowodnić, jacy są dobrzy. Może dlatego, że Keith, jako najstarszy syn dona, kiedyś będzie ojcem chrzestnym rodziny Gandorów. A może dlatego, że Keith to po prostu Keith.

Luck uważnie patrzy, jak starsi chłopcy się biją, uczy się od nich obu jednocześnie z boku, gdzie nic mu nie grozi. Później wysłuchuje uwag Keitha i uśmiecha się do niedawnych przeciwników, gratulując im kolejnej udanej walki oraz poczynionych postępów. Kilka godzin później przećwiczy z Claire'em to, czego się nauczyli; Berga nie umie powstrzymywać ciosów, a Luck nie jest dostatecznie zwinny, żeby walczyć z nim jak równy z równym, więc pozostaje mu Claire, który rozumie, jak postępować z najmłodszym bratem. Ale nie to czyni go tak niezwykłym.

\- Nie boisz się? - pyta go Luck pewnego dnia, kiedy z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu bójka z Bergą kończy się dla Claire'a złamaną ręką.

Byłoby gorzej, gdyby Keith nie zareagował w następnej sekundzie i nie powstrzymał Bergi przed rozsmarowaniem mniejszego chłopca na bruku. Berga oczywiście wcale nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy, już nie, teraz byli przyjaciółmi, ale jest mało spostrzegwczy i szczególnie w ferworze walki nie zauważa, że jego przeciwnik ma dość.

\- Czego? - pyta Claire. Ujęte w łupki przedramię zwisa mu nieruchomo na temblaku, palcami drugiej ręki zwinnie przewraca kartkę trzymanej w niej książki.

Claire lubi czytać, może dlatego tak dobrze się z Luckiem rozumieją. Inna sprawa, że podczas gdy Luck woli poważniejszą literaturę, Claire'a interesują zwykle powieści przygodowe, jakieś bajki o Indianach i kowbojach albo o piratach i dalekich podróżach. Ale to i tak więcej niż czytają pozostali chłopcy razem wzięci, więc Luck ma powody do radości.

\- Że Berga cię kiedyś zabije. - Wyjaśnienie z trudem przechodzi Luckowi przez gardło. Nie chce, żeby Claire umarł, nigdy, a już na pewno nie chce, żeby zabił go jego własny brat, nawet jeśli przez przypadek.

Claire unosi wzrok znad książki. Przekrzywia głowę i przez chwilę przygląda się Luckowi spokojnie.

\- Berga mnie nie zabije - mówi w końcu z całkowitą pewnością w głosie.

\- Ja wiem, że on wcale nie chce cię zabić, ale co będzie, jeśli kiedyś, przez przypadek, a Keitha akurat nie będzie w pobliżu? Ja go nie zdołam powstrzymać, Claire. Może nie powinniście, chociaż wtedy, jak nie ma Keitha...

\- Berga mnie nie zabije - powtarza Claire uparcie. Jego oczy są twarde i zdecydowane, jakby nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że będzie tak, jak mówi. - Nikt mnie nie zabije. Nigdy.

Luck zaciska zęby i kiwa głową. Widzi, że nie jest w stanie przemówić Claire'owi do rozumu. Z Bergą też mu się nie uda, nie ma nawet sensu próbować. Może powinien porozmawiać z Keithem? Z Keithem nie rozmawia się łatwo, ale Keith przynajmniej słucha i czasem nawet robi to, co mu mówi najmłodszy brat, jeśli Luckowi uda się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak właśnie powinno być. Z Keithem ma największe szanse, skoro Claire...

Spojrzenie Claire'a mięknie, łagodnieje. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd się znają, Claire patrzy na niego jak na kogoś znacznie młodszego, kogoś, kto ma o wiele mniejszą wiedzę i wciąż jeszcze niewykształcony proces pojmowania skomplikowanych teorii.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Luck - stwierdza dobrodusznie.

Choć Luckowi nie podoba się ton Claire'a, musi mu przyznać rację. Nie rozumie.

\- Ja, po prostu, nigdy nie umrę - ciągnie Claire takim głosem, jakby stwierdzał oczywistą oczywistość. Słońce wschodzi na wschodzie, trawa jest zielona, a Claire Stanfield nigdy nie umrze.

\- Każdy umiera - upiera się Luck cicho. Jest dzieckiem, ale jest też synem dona. Ze śmiercią styka się od zawsze. Śmierć jest normalna, zwyczajna, codzienna.

Każdy umiera. Prędzej czy później. _Każdy._

\- Ja nie. - Claire kręci głową z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Luck chciałby mu wierzyć - Claire jest jego najbliższym przyjacielem, prawie trzecim bratem, gdyby był nieśmiertelny, Luck miałby jedną osobę mniej, o którą musiałby się bać - ale wie, że niemożliwe jest, żeby Claire nigdy nie umarł. Claire jest tylko człowiekiem, a ludzie umierają. Nie ma przed tym ucieczki. Prawda?

\- Jak to? - pyta, bo jednak tak bardzo chce mu wierzyć.

Claire opuszcza wzrok na trzymaną w ręce książkę i marszczy brwi, a potem rozgląda się po pokoju, jakby chciał znaleźć inspirację w otaczających ich prostych meblach, jakby ściany i sufit miałby mu podsunąć odpowiednie słowa. W końcu wlepia spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu w okno wychodzące na ceglaną ścianę budynku naprzeciwko. Niby nic szczególnego, ale może jednak...

\- Widzisz - zaczyna z pewną zadumą w głosie - całe to życie jest snem. Moim snem. Śnisz mi się ty, ten pokój, ulica. Cały Nowy Jork mi się śni. Śnią mi się Berga i Keith. Nawet don Gandor tylko mi się śni. Więc jeśli ktoś mnie zabije, to nie umrę, bo to jest tylko sen. Będzie mi się śniło, że ktoś mnie zabił, to będzie tylko sen, nie prawda, więc nie umrę. Po prostu... obudzę się. Żywy, oczywiście.

\- Rozumiem - stwierdza Luck nie do końca pewny tego, czy mówi prawdę.

Sporo jednak czytał o różnego rodzaju urojeniach i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli ktoś jest bardzo pewny tego, co tak naprawdę tylko mu się wydaje, to żaden człowiek nie będzie w stanie wybić mu tego z głowy. Na pewno nie tak od razu.

Jakby dla potwierdzenia mocnej wiary w swoje słowa - i, co za tym idzie, we własną nieśmiertelność - Claire rzuca się z pięściami, czy raczej z pięścią, na Bergę, ledwie ten wchodzi do pokoju. Sam. Keitha nie ma z nim, nie ma go najpewniej w ogóle w mieszkaniu, bo nie zjawia się nawet kiedy krzesło pęka z trzaskiem pod ciężarem kotłujących się chłopców. Luck nie wie dlaczego, ale jest pewny, że Claire doskonale wiedział o nieobecności najstarszego z braci Gandorów zanim jeszcze zaatakował Bergę. Bijatyka jak zwykle jest na serio, a mimo to co parę sekund Claire rzuca Luckowi znaczące spojrzenia i krzywe uśmieszki, zupełnie jakby chciał mu coś w ten sposób udowodnić. I Luck wie co.

Claire żyje.

Może nie jest nieśmiertelny, ale jedną ręką bije się z Bergą i tym razem nie przegrywa, nie do czasu pojawienia się w pokoju Keitha, który tym razem kończy walkę od razu. Claire prostuje się wtedy, poprawia temblak, a potem posyła Luckowi uśmiech pełen wymownej satysfakcji. Tym razem Luck rozumie.

Claire Stanfield _nie jest_ zwyczajnym dzieciakiem.

***

Któregoś dnia wszyscy czterej włóczą się po ulicach miasta bez konkretnego celu i wtedy Luck pierwszy raz słyszy piosenkę Claire'a.

Na początku jest to tylko nucenie pod nosem. Melodia jest na tyle dziwna - Luck określiłby ją nawet jako budzącą niepokój, ale tylko na własne potrzeby, bo pozostałym za nic by się nie przyznał, że zwykła przyśpiewka wywołuje w nim dreszcze - że koniec końców zwraca uwagę wszystkich braci. Berga przestaje rozglądać się za jakąkolwiek zaczepką, Keith popatruje na Claire'a z czymś na kształt zaciekawienia i nawet Luck ostatecznie nie udaje już, że nie zwraca uwagi na to, co się wokół niego dzieje.

\- Co to za piosenka? - pyta zaintrygowany i z lekka poirytowany odczuciami, jakie wzbudza w nim melodia.

Claire zatrzymuje się jak wryty i patrzy na niego, mrugając oczami, jakby pytanie wyrwało go z czegoś na kształt transu. Luke się nie dziwi: muzyczka nawet na nim sprawiała lekko hipnotyczne wrażenie, a co dopiero na kimś, kto ją nucił. Claire marszczy czoło i spogląda na pozostałych braci, wyraźnie zaskoczony ich nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Zaraz jednak na jego twarzy powoli pojawia się szeroki uśmiech, a w oczach pojawiają się niepokojące, trochę może nawet złośliwe błyski. Luck dochodzi do wniosku, że wcale nie chce poznać odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Co oczywiście oznacza, że zaraz ją otrzyma, bo Claire wydaje się być jak najbardziej w nastroju.

I oczywiście, że chwilę później najbliższy (jedyny) przyjaciel braci Gandorów zaczyna śpiewać, najpierw po cichu, ale z każdym zdaniem coraz głośniej:

\- Co zrobimy z pijanym piratem? Co zrobimy z pijanym piratem? Co zrobimy z pijanym piratem? Wcześnie o poranku.

Wpatrzony w Claire'a Luck kątem oka zauważa, że stojący na poboczu drogi chłopcy zaczynają zwracać uwagę przechodniów, szczególnie, że jeden z nich śpiewa już praktycznie na cały głos:

\- Wsadzimy go do worka i porzucimy w odmęty wody. Wsadzimy go do worka i porzucimy w odmęty wody. Wsadzimy go do worka i porzucimy w odmęty wody. Wcześnie o poranku.

\- E?! - Berga z jakiegoś powodu próbuje przeszkodzić Claire'owi. Nawet zamachuje się na niego, kiedy młodszy chłopiec sprawia wrażenie niewzruszonego i nie przerywa swojej dziwacznej piosenki, ale Claire tylko uskakuje mu z drogi, po czym rozpoczyna kolejną dziwaczną zwrotkę:

\- Nakarmimy nim głodne szczury na obiad. Nakarmimy nim głodne szczury na obiad. Nakarmimy nim głodne szczury na obiad. Wcześnie o poranku.

\- Na obiad wcześnie o poranku? - powtarza Luke z namysłem, nawet jeśli szukanie sensu w tej przyśpiewce wydaje się być pozbawione... sensu. Tak, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale jest to silniejsze od niego.

\- Obiad? - podchwytuje Berga, który praktycznie zawsze jest głodny. - Wcześnie o poranku? - W jego głosie słychać nieskrywaną urazę, że ktoś może sugerować jedzenie najważniejszego posiłku dnia o tak nieludzkiej porze.

Keith stoi nieruchomo, a jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych uczuć, jakby był całkowicie niewzruszony, ale Luck wie, że to tylko pozory, że w rzeczywistości Keith nie jest tak beznamiętny, jak udaje, że to tylko maska. Mimo to - a może właśnie dlatego - jest pełen podziwu dla brata, którego żaden aspekt piosenki Claire'a nie wytrąca z długo wypracowywanej równowagi.

Ktoś rzuca Claire'owi pod nogi drobną monetę, na co chłopiec uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i kolejną zwrotkę śpiewa nawet głośniej niż dotychczasowe:

\- Poślemy kule w jego serce z załadowanego pistoletu. Poślemy kule w jego serce z załadowanego pistoletu. Poślemy kule w jego serce z załadowanego pistoletu. Wcześnie o poranku.

Berga najwyraźniej ma dosyć - bycia ignorowanym przez odwiecznego przeciwnika albo tej głupiej przyśpiewki samej w sobie, Luck nie jest pewny - bo rzuca się na Claire'a z wyciągniętymi rękami. Clair uskakuje zwinnie w bok, choć jeszcze sekundę temu wydawało się, że patrzy prosto w niebo, w które wykrzykuje słowa piosenki, a nie na kogokolwiek w pobliżu. Potem uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, wręcz wyzywająco, a kiedy Berga rusza na niego z rykiem, wywija się sięgającym po niego rękom, w kilku susach dopada najbliższej latarni i wdrapuje się na nią zręcznie jak kot na drzewo. Berdze pozostaje tylko podskakiwanie na ziemi w bezskutecznych próbach dosięgnięcia Claire'a, który, oplótłszy ramionami szklaną głowicę, śpiewa dalej:

\- Poderżniemy jego gardło zardzewiałym ostrzem. Poderżniemy jego gardło zardzewiałym ostrzem. Poderżniemy jego gardło zardzewiałym ostrzem. Wcześnie o poranku. - I patrzy przy tym na Bergę kpiąco, wyzywająco.

Keith sprawia wrażenie, jakby miał się ochotę roześmiać. Znaczy, dla osoby, która nie zna go wystarczająco dobrze, wygląda najpewniej jak zwykle obojętnie, ale Luke zna go od urodzenia i potrafi rozpoznać jego prawie niezauważalne miny. Sam też chętnie co najmniej by zachichotał na widok uparcie podskakującego Bergi, gdyby nie to, że pod naporem ciała jego brata latarnia zaczyna sprawiać wrażenie trochę... chwiejnej. Claire kołysze się na jej szczycie coraz mocniej, choć nie wydaje się specjalnie poruszony; wręcz przeciwnie: w pewnej chwili puszcza rękoma głowicę i zawisa na samych nogach oplecionych wokół słupa głową w dół. Luck nie ma wątpliwości, że robi to celowo, ale Berga myśli, że dopiął swego, i teraz na przemian podskakuje, usiłując złapać Claire'a machającego rękami na pozór w panice, i uderza w latarnię, żeby strząsnąć chłopca na ziemię. Jeśli ją przewróci, ktoś na pewno wezwie policję. Gandorowie nie boją się stróżów prawa, ale po co kusić los? Problem w tym, że Berga nie posłucha Lucka, a Claire jest dostatecznie mądry, żeby nie schodzić z bezpiecznego miejsca, dopóki Berga się nie uspokoi. Co robić?

\- Berga - mówi naraz Keith i młodszy brat natychmiast zostawia latarnię w spokoju.

Keith nie lubi się odzywać - wiedzą to wszyscy, którzy go znają, podobnie, jak wiedzą, że zmuszony do mówienia Keith potrafi być wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. Claire schodzi z latarni bez czekania na polecenie najstarszego z braci, bo nie chce mu się narażać. Nawet jeśli jest nieśmiertelny (w co Luck nadal nie wierzy), to bez wątpienia nie jest głupi. Ruszają w dalszą bezcelową wędrówkę po mieście, Berga po lewej stronie Keitha, Claire po prawej, a Luck obok Claire'a. I przez pewien czas idą spokojnie, ale ponieważ jest tam i Claire, i Berga, to harmonia nie może trwać długo.

Claire znów zaczyna nucić pod nosem, tym razem na tyle głośno i wyraźnie, że Luck jest w stanie wychwycić jakieś słowa o ćwiartowaniu i wyrywaniu rąk i nóg - wciąż na tą samą melodię. Berga nie reaguje, może nie słyszy. Claire oczywiście nie odpuszcza i podśpiewuje sobie coraz głośniej, zza niewzruszonej ściany ciała Keitha popatrując na Bergę. Luck nie musi nawet patrzeć na brata, żeby zauważyć moment, kiedy do uszu Bergi w końcu dociera irytująca melodia: ryk Bergi doskonale słychać na całej ulicy, udaje mu się nawet na moment zagłuszyć piosenkę. Potem za plecami Keitha Berga rzuca się na Claire'a, który naturalnie nie czeka, aż dostanie się w ręce silniejszego chłopca, tylko rusza pędem przed siebie. A Berga za nim. Keith i Luck nadal idą spokojnie przed siebie, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka gania się dookoła nich, choć tym razem obaj zgodnie omijają z daleka wszelkie latarnie. Kilka razy Claire zwalnia i wydaje się, że już, już i Berga go dopadnie, ale zawsze w ostatniej chwili Claire uskakuje na bok, po czym przyśpiesza, przez ramię śmiejąc się ze zdecydowanie za bardzo ociężałego przyjaciela. Berga szybko się męczy i, zrezygnowawszy z pościgu, wraca na swoje miejsce przy boku Keitha; Luck w duchu dochodzi do wniosku, że będą musieli popracować nad jego wytrzymałością, i wie, że Keith myśli dokładnie o tym samym. Claire jeszcze przez kilka minut stara się sprowokować Bergę do dalszej pogoni, ale kiedy nie daje to rezultatu, wsuwa się ponownie pomiędzy najstarszego i najmłodszego z braci Gandorów i zrównuje z nimi krok. Przez pewien czas nuci jeszcze swoją upiorną piosenkę, choć teraz już ciszej, a potem, ni z tego, ni z owego, stwierdza zupełnie poważnie:

\- Jak dorosnę będę piratem.

Luck nie mówi mu, że to niemożliwe. Że piratów już nie ma, że teraz wszyscy pływają na parowcach, gdzie nie ma wysokich masztów, na których można zatknąć Wesołego Rogera, ani bocianich gniazd, skąd można by zauważać ziemię na horyzoncie. (Z jakiegoś powodu widzi jednak Claire'a na takim bocianim gnieździe, wysoko nad pokładem, przewieszającego się przez barierkę i śpiewającego tą jego _piracką_ piosenkę.) Claire doskonale o tym wie; skoro wie o tym Luck, to Claire też musi. Chociaż, myśli Luck nagle, może w jego życiu, w jego _śnie_ bycie piratem nadal jest możliwe i Claire nim zostanie. Cóż, przekonają się z czasem.

***

Czas, w którym się o tym przekonują, nadchodzi bardzo szybko i kompletnie zaskakująco. Stanfieldowie zostają zabici, a don Gandor adoptuje Claire'a, najbliższego przyjaciela swoich synów, czyniąc go tym samym ich czwartym bratem. Claire zostaje Gandorem, nawet jeśli nie zmienia nazwiska. A Gandorowie mają przed sobą tylko jedną przyszłość. I nie jest nią bycie piratem.

Z drugiej jednak strony, co dziwne, Luck wierzy, że Claire może zostać piratem, jeśli tylko nadal będzie tego chciał. Bo to Claire. Niesamowity Claire Stanfield.


End file.
